Attention’s Centre
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – AU. Good or bad. Sometimes it doesn’t really matter, sometimes you’re prepared to do anything if for one moment people will sit up and acknowledge that you exist. [KaiMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – AU. Good or bad. Sometimes it doesn't really matter, sometimes you're prepared to do anything if for one moment people will sit up and acknowledge that you exist. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: OK this is just a random idea I had which has nothing to do with beyblading. It's the characters in a completely different setting and don't ask me how they all know each other as I have know clue at all. There is at least one bit where they are so OOC when I went back and read it I was like 'What the hell' but this is par for the course with my work, so if you must blame someone blame Muse.

**Muse:** Hey! Why me!?

_Dedi:_ Cus you're the muse and it's fun.

Lamb: Yep. This fic is dedicated to my parents, who asked for nothing but gave everything. Except the Batman costume I wanted when I was six.

_Dedi:_ You wanted a Batman costume?

**Muse:** Ignore her, the girl is having a mental breakdown.

_Dedi:_ Oh right, just another day at the office then. Anyway this fic is really dedicated to **shadowphoniex101**, cus she was amazing when Lamb was stressing herself out the other day, we love you so much. So **shadowphoniex101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won,  
So I took what's mine by eternal right,  
Took your soul out into the night,  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care,

* * *

_

**Attention's Centre**

"More people are arriving." the young woman said leaning out of the window. Her china blue eyes looked at faces she knew, others that she didn't and the one she was longing to see. "We'd better go down. Do you want me to wait?"

"No. You go on, I'll be there in a bit." Pausing to check her electric blue hair was still pinned up elegantly, the elder girl left without another word.

Ming-Ming gave a sigh of relief as her sister left her alone and scowled as she noticed that Melissa had left her damp towel hanging over the back over on of her two chairs. Irritably snatching up the offending item she caught sight of her still frowning face in the mirror. She must remember not to furrow her forehead like that, it created wrinkles. And if she was going to frown she must learn to cultivate a pretty one, otherwise her career would be shot and she'd never get away from her family.

Dropping the wet towel into the laundry hamper Ming-Ming wondered where her good mood had evaporated to. But then again, after spending any length of time with either of her siblings she was always left feeling drained and depressed. As the youngest of three children she always felt that she was being measured against her older bother and sister, and always felt that she was coming up short. Bur for now she had been left in peace to change, which she reflected was a good thing as she thought that Melissa might kick up a fuss over the dress she had decided to wear.

It was a childish, attention seeking thing to do but she didn't care. Melissa had looked sweetly charming in her mid calf length white summer dress with capped sleeves that hugged her shoulders. White sandals on her feet and her hair, slightly darker than that of her sisters' was piled up on the top of her head. The perfect outfit for the twenty one-year-olds engagement party. Bitter resentment tugged at her and she scowled as a voice in her mind whispered that it should have been her and not Melissa that was celebrating tonight.

Shaking her head Ming-Ming crossed the room to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress she had chosen to ware for the special occasion. It was a short tunic in sliver chain mail, the wholes about the size of a ten pence pieces. High necked at the front, it swooped to borderline indecency at the back, and the whole thing barely reached mid tight length. Two very inadequate circles of silver sequins covered her breasts, and she wore nothing underneath a pair of flesh coloured pants, which gave the impression she was wearing nothing at all.

Slowly she slipped on the divine creation, all the time imagining the reactions of those celebrating downstairs. Steadfastly ignoring the mirror Ming-Ming walked over to the dressing table and pulled a pair of gypsy-like silver hoops from a box and fixed them in each ear, then added the merest ghost of shimmer to her eyelids and finally a brief coat of mascara was given to her long eyelashes. Slipping on silver sandals that were similar to her sisters save from colour and also being higher in the heel, she gave her hair one last flick with the brush and turned to the full length mirror to face her refection.

It was only the third time she had worn the dress but this was the first time Ming-Ming had worn it without her full on catwalk war paint and the impact caused her own breath to catch. The bright silver against her honey and gold colouring, something in the expression of her eyes and the curve of her mouth gave her the look of a diabolical angel. At once pure, beautiful, corrupt and sinister. 'Let them try and ignore me tonight.' she thought, with a self-satisfied smirk. 'Innocent eighteen, I think it's time they realised I've grown up.'

Ming-Ming was determined to make an entrance, so sat fiddling with her hair while she waited for more people to arrive. But a combination of impatiens and slight nervous tension made sitting still impossible, so pulling out a key from what she called her 'random box of things' unlocked the bottom draw of her bedside table and pulled out a black leather bound photo album. She felt it was probably narcissistic of her but the album was her most prised possession, it was a portfolio of sorts, but not one that would ever be shown to anyone wishing to hire her. It held the photos she loved the most, the incredible shots and the incredible memories. And in the back and carefully hand written list of every single that had charted.

Her four year old self stared out from one, the photo that had started her career. A mass of azure ringlets, a bight wining smile and sparking eyes. The star had been born, but still her parents did not seem to care, her brother poked fun at her and her sister looked down on her. As her success had increased and her popularity grew so too did the resentment of her siblings. The perfect twins, Tray and Melissa, the duo that could do no wrong in their parents' eyes. Ming-Ming flicked through, looking at herself, striding down the runways in London, Paris and Milan. The lip gloss add for L'ORÉAL 'Because you're worth it.'

Well she was worth it whatever her family might think and she was going to show them that she didn't care about them just as they didn't care about her. Judging that by now surly most people would have arrived she returned the album to its hiding place and the key to its box. Running her hands through her hair once, Ming-Ming ruffled the bright strands to semi-wild perfection and left her bedroom.

-------

There was a hush as she entered the drawing room with its French windows opening onto the expanse of gardens at the back of the house and the fields beyond that sloped down to the harbour. Everyone gazed at her for a moment, some with interest and some with open envy and disapproval. Her parents barely glanced at her before returning to their convocation and her brother sneered at her. But none of it bothered or even registered with Ming-Ming for she was walking towards the trio standing by the open windows.

"Fucking hell." Tala said in impressed wonder as soon as she was in range, Melissa's scowl to deepen and her grip on her slate haired fiancé's arm to tighten. But Ming-Ming's honey orbs were watching Kai. For the first time since she met him all those years before she saw a blaze of disapproval in his crimson eyes. And she could not suppress the smirk of triumph at knowing that she had gotton to him.

"I see you've thrown yourself open for a public view." Kai said but he did not smile and his eyes were cold.

But before she could reply to him Melissa jumped in too. "You shouldn't have worn that dress Ming-Ming," she said in a voice of shocked disgust. "You're not in Paris now you know."

"That," Ming-Ming said flicking a stray strand of azure hair over one shoulder. "Is all too obvious."

"Leave her alone you two!" came an indignant voice from behind Ming-Ming and turning she saw stunningly voluptuous redhead with an exquisite heart shaped face. "Look Missy, I know you'd rather die than say a nice thing about your sister, but I expected more from _you_, Kai."

"Thanks Sal." she said hugging the other girl and kissing her on each cheek, ignoring the look of deep irritation that had returned to her sisters' face.

"Hn." the blue eyed girl said, which caused Kai to tense with irritation, Tala smirk wolfishly and Salima to turn to face her, glaring. If looks could have killed then Melissa would not only have been dead but six feet under as well.

"Oh give over Miss! Just cus you're marrying my step brother doesn't mean you can steal his catch phrases too." Salima said rolling enchanting silver orbs and poking out her tongue like a small child. "You look sensational Minmin, everyone's saying so."

"You're not looking so bad yourself." Ming-Ming laughed, throwing her arms around the curvy model once again just for the sheer pleasure of hugging her best friend, before releasing her and continuing. "How you doing? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Right now I feel as fine as I look," Salima said placing her left hand on the curve of her left hip and flicking a stray scarlet strand over her right shoulder with the other. "and we all know how fine that is."

"Very fine indeed." Tala said smoothly his eyes flickering over the redhead's body and ignoring the low warning growl Kai gave as he continued to undress the slate haird male's step sister with his eyes.

"Meh. Come on, Kane wants to meet you and there's so many other people too." Taking Ming-Ming by the hand she led her away towards the other side of the room. The bluenette looked back once to see, her sister still scowling, Kai looking stonily at their retreating backs and Tala openly sniggering.

Salima had not been joking. There were people she knew slightly as well as total strangers and after a few drinks, all were gathering round her, like moths to a silver flame, vying for her attention. Over and over she allowed her glass to be refilled. Never before had her wit been so malicious or more sparking, and she kept her audience in fits of attentive laughter.

Like a true performer Ming-Ming kept her admirers happy but remained aware of all that was taking place around her. Trey was well on the way to getting completely wasted and if that happened she would take great care to stay out of arm's reach. Mystel, a stunning blond male model who seemed to think there was something between himself and the bluenette was looking like a thunder cloud as he watched her flirt with those around her.

Kai was behaving like the perfect future brother-in-law, whether he was talking with other guests or smiling into Melissa's eyes. Every so often, however, the observant would notice that his eyes would flicker across to Ming-Ming and his face would harden.

Around ten o'clock two maids came into the room carrying to steaming saucepans which they placed on a long highly polished table beside piles of plates and cutlery.

"There's risotto here," Ming-Ming's mother called out, waving her hand vaguely. " If anyone is hungry."

There was a flurry of movement as people moved forward to collect food and eat, bur Ming-Ming remained where she was and so to did the group around her. The volume of their convocation increased until Kai pushed his way through the crowed and positioned himself at the girl's side.

"You ought to eat something, Minmin." She shook her head and smiled innocently up at him, noting the way he had used her nickname without noticing.

"Aren't you hungry?" drawled Kane who was lounging on Ming-Ming's other side.

She turned to him all wide eyes and sweet smiles. "Only for you."

Kai hissed and a nearby group of women, who looked as if they were some of her mother's stuck up friends, stopped stuffing their faces with risotto and talking about white weddings and looked at her in horror.

"Girls today aren't the same as they were ten years ago." said one loudly. She had the face of a well-bred trout.

"Of course they're not." Ming-Ming called across to her. "Ten years ago I was only eight, you must surely have expected some change in my appearance and behaviour?"

The fish-faced women turned puce with rage and embarrassment at the roar of laughter that greeted the girl's statement. Kai did not laugh, instead he took hold of Ming-Ming's arm.

"I think you'd better come and eat." he said in steady, even tones as he tried to manoeuvre her away from her group of attentive admirers.

"I've told you once." she snapped twisting her arm free. "I don't want to eat. I want to dance! Why doesn't someone put on some music?"

Kane looked down at the circles of silver sequins the covered her breasts, Kai glaring as he followed the path of the other male's eyes. "What happens to those when you dance?"

Ming-Ming giggled mischievously her honey eyes dancing. "Now you see me, now you don't. They've been known to shift off centre."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kane questioned, eyeing the teen while Kai continued to glower from her other side. "Let's put on some music and dance."

"All right," she said, looking up at him from under demurely lowered lashes. "But first I must go to the loo, so if you will please excuse me?"

-------

Upstairs in the bathroom Ming-Ming hardly recognised herself. She looked like some ancient goddess of battle, her hair tousled, her eyes glittering, her cheeks flushed. And the dress. God, the dress was so beautiful.

"And you're so beautiful too." she added and leaning forward lightly kissed her reflection in the mirror. Even in her inebriated state, she was a little abashed when she turned round and saw Kai watching her from the open doorway.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Ming-Ming said, pouting, but he neither moved nor spoke. "I'd like to come past … if you don't mind." She continued walking forward, expecting him to remove himself from her path and when he did not, tried to go round him.

"Oh no you don't." Kai growled grabbing her wrists in a vice-like hold.

"Oh yes I do!" Ming-Ming screamed, trying to tug herself free without success.

"Will you stop behaving like a cheap little whore." he swore at her and pulling her into the nearest bedroom, released her hands and pushed her so she stumbled to the bed while he locked the door.

"Now I suppose you're going to treat me like a whore." she spat at him, pushing bangs from her face and sneering. "What will my precious sister say if she catches us here together?"

Suddenly the temperature seemed to plummet to arctic level and Ming-Ming was terrified, there was something dark and dangerous glittering in the depths of his eyes.

"You know it's about time someone taught you a lesson," he snarled advancing on her. "And I'm afraid it's going to have to be me."

Before she could react Kai had bent her over his knee. She did not know what 'living daylights' were but he was certainly beating them out of her. Tears poured down Ming-Ming's face as she howled and kicked out wildly desperately trying to loosen his hold.

"Shut up!" he hissed viciously. "No one can hear you." It was true, the music she had craved had at long last been put on and was booming loudly from downstairs.

She struggled and tried to bite him, but he was far to strong for her and held her in place as she fought to break free. It was not so much the pain, which was not great, but the powerless fury and the ghastly indignity of being reprimanded in such a way by the man she had a secret desire for that brought tears to Ming-Ming's eyes. She was only three years his junior and yet she felt he was treating her like a disobedient child who had tried to stay up past her bed time. It seemed to go on and on forever until finally Kai tipped her on to the floor and there she lay, trembling mascara streaked down her cheeks by the flowing tears.

"Get up," he said sharply, even as his cold eyes pinned her to the floor. "I'm taking you to the Appollon you can spend the night there."

The Appollon was the family's luxury super-yacht, a sleek 120 feet in length, it was not uncommon for Ming-Ming to spend her nights onboard rather than in the house with the rest of the family. How Kai knew this she was not sure, but was in no position to dwell upon the question.

-------

The full moon hung large and shinning over the harbour, whitening the mist the floated like transparent cobwebs above the sleeping fields. Stars were crowding the blue black sky shinning diamond bright and the air was heavy with the sent of meadowsweet. Aching in every bone and biting her lower lip to keep from crying Ming-Ming followed as Kai half dragged half lead her across the fields. Every few moments she stumbled in her high heeled sandals, held up only by Kai's vice-like grip on her arm. Ming-Ming wondered if he thought she might try and bolt back to the party at any second.

Once they were on deck Ming-Ming wrenched free, and turned, her words spitting venom. "I'm here so now you can go back to my beloved sister."

"Not until you're safe in bed." Kai hissed as he proceeded to practically frog march her to her cabin.

Ming-Ming lay down on her bed still in the silver dress but the euphoria she had felt when she had first put it on had long faded. But when she shut her eyes the world began to spin like an out of control merry-go-round. Quickly opening them once more she saw Kai standing watching her, blowing out a stream of cigarette smoke. Shutting her eyes once more a great wave of nausea rolled over Ming-Ming.

"Oh God!" she monad, trying to get out of bed even as her legs trembled.

"Stay where you are." Kai snapped, inhaling smoke once more.

"I ought to be allowed to get out of my own bed!" Ming-Ming said petulantly. "I agree that in your prison guard role you're quite entitled to prevent me getting into other people's beds. But a person should be free to get out of her own bed if she so wishes."

"For once in your life just stop fooling around." said Kai sneering.

"I can't." she mumbled in desperation. "I'm going to be sick."

Kai only just got her to the edge of the boat in time. Ming-Ming was sure she was more sick than she had ever been in her life. She could not control the terrible retching that was tearing the back of her throat to shreds and then because Kai was holding her head she could not stop crying from pure humiliation.

"Leave me alone." Ming-Ming sobbed in misery. "Leave me alone to die. What if Trey comes looking for me? Please go and keep him away."

"Your brother's in no condition to go looking for anyone." Kai said in a neutral voice as he looked down at her.

"Please can I have a drink of water?" she whispered rubbing a hand over her raw throat and looking up at Kai with red rimmed eyes.

"Not yet, it'll only make you throw up again." He gave her a half shrug and what could have been the merest flicker of a smile. "You'll just have to grin and bear it."

Turning from him Ming-Ming looked out at the huge white moon suspended over the rippling water and gave a hollow laugh. "It couldn't have be a more romantic night, could it?"

Saying nothing Kai helped the teen to her feet and lead her back to her cabin. Halfway down the passage Ming-Ming's knees gave way and he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the cabin and put her to bed as deftly as if she had been but a child.

"I'm sorry." Ming-Ming sniffled, rolling her head back and forth on the pillow. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Just be quiet and lie still." Kai said softly.

"Please don't go." she whispered, trembling like a puppy as he stood up and moved to the door.

Kai's face was expressionless as he looked at her, no scorn, no mockery, not even a trace of pity. "I'm going to get you some more blankets." This time there really was a slight smile. "I don't want you catching cold."

The sudden kindness, the first he had ever really shown her, brought tears to Ming-Ming's eyes. She was starting to feel drowsy by the time Kai came back with two rugs. The smelt faintly of the jasmine fabric softener they had been washed in. Powerful hands with calluses on the palms tucked them round the bluenette. Suddenly Ming-Ming wanted to feel his arms round her, wanted it more desperately than she had ever wanted him before. Wanted to feel his hands soothing her and stroking her as if she were a child again.

In a flash she saw Kai as the constant she needed in her life; strict, yet loving and caring, everything that she had been missing all her life. Someone to say stop when she went too far, someone to mind if she behaved badly and someone to be proud of her when she succeeded.

"Getting sleepy?" Ming-Ming nodded. "Good girl. You'll be all right in the morning."

"I'm sorry I ruined your party." she whispered and began nibbling on her lover lip. "Melissa's going to be so angry."

"Doesn't matter." Kai murmured and absentmindedly brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Ming-Ming's eyes were wide and tinted a delicate silver by the moonlight the poured through the porthole. "Kai … why are you marrying my sister?"

For a moment it seemed as if he would not answer but then the began, listing qualities that to Ming-Ming belonged to a stranger rather than the girl who had spent most of her time telling her little sister she would never be good enough. Kai told her that her sister was kind and caring. Well educated and intelligent. That she fitted in with what his life was meant to be and she let him have his own space.

'Everything I'm not.' Ming-Ming thought sadly. But she was starting to get confused, his soft Russian voice mingled with the sound of the water lapping against the boat was carrying her into unconsciousness.

When her breathing was gentle and rhythmic Kai slid from his position sitting on the edge of the bed and stood looking down at Ming-Ming' sleeping face. In sleep she had a look of calm acceptance that she never had when she was awake, it seemed that she spent every waking moment trying to fight the world to prove that she needed no one.

"But you want to know the real reason Minmin?" he whispered softly bending and placing a feather light kiss to her temple. "Cus I know I can never have you."

"Kai!" He was halfway to the door when she called out, here was a sob in her voice and he turned to see her face turned to him. The moonlight had dyed her normally dark orbs a bright slivery white, her skin look deathly pale and a single crystalline tear was rolling down her cheek. "You've always had me."

* * *

Lamb: Well there it is, don't ask me what happened at the end she was meant to sleep through it all but I went back and found she'd woken up. I hate it when they start doing their own thing in what I write.

**Muse: **Yeah I know, it sucks.

_Dedi:_ Why are you being nice?

**Muse:** When she's down she's just as likely to try and hit the first thing that pisses her off. And I'd rather it wasn't me even if I am in her head.

_Dedi:_ Hmm, good point. Anyway **shadowphionex101** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
